Teddybear hugs
by wtfImunconscious
Summary: Teddy is the next leader of a well-known bandit clan, but what happens if she runs away? She stumbles upon Reaver. Who's known as Albions most perverted man. She'd always hated the man, still does. But he could be an important asset to the clan...


She could feel the blood gushing out of her side. She was too naïve to think that bastard of their leader would of tried to kill her. She didn't see the blade, but should have heard their laughter as she stepped into their headquarters. Lights flickered before her eyes. "Is this the end?" She thought, as everything faded to black.

"Teddy! Please… Wake up!" She heard a familiar voice; it was soft and calming, even though it shouted at her. "A-Alex" She stuttered "Is that you?" The dark siluette confirmed her thoughts. It was Alex, her childhood friend and the one who always went with her on her missions. "I… Should have joined you… we didn't think they would dare to lay a single finger on you, let alone try to kill you…" Alex cried. "It's okay. I didn't think so either, since they're our most important asset… or… They _was_"

She looked around the room from the bed she was laying in. It was dark and only a small amount of light could push through some holes in the ceiling of a tent they were in. She'd never been here before, and the feeling of new and strange places scared her.

Alex noticed the scared look on her face, and quickly said "We're in one of our camps, not far from where those bastards have their HQ"

"How did you know they would betray us? How did you get me out of there?" Teddy said, still scared of her surroundings. Alex hesitated, but answered "We… we couldn't let you go alone, so I and two others went with you, just a few steps behind…"

Now he could see the furious look on Teddy's face. "You did **WHAT**!" She shouted. "I was supposed to go alone! You were supposed to follow my orders and stay at our base while I made that deal!" He could see the anger in her eyes, burning right through you like a hot knife through butter.

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am, but… Just look what happened. If we weren't there you wouldn't be laying here at this very moment! You should be glad that we killed all those bandits just to save your sorry ass! And-"His sentence was interrupted by the ring of a gunshot.

Another person entered the room, Anthony. "I-I heard the gunsho-"He saw Alex' body lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Then he looked at Teddy, only to see that her face was just as scary as the body in front of him. "Um…. Ma'am, you should get some rest, we're leaving the camp tomorrow." He said.

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do…" Teddy replied, cocking her gun. "O-of course ma'am." Anthony said, and left the room. "And Pack up! We're leaving this shithole _today_!" Teddy shouted and got out of bed. Her side still ached from the wound and she could barely stand upright. She went outside to get some fresh air, pulled out her pipe and lit it. The smoke coming from the top of it, as well as out of her mouth and nose looked like clouds just dancing in the air in front of her eyes. "_Some of the little things in life to appreciate…_" she thought.

The view from this place wasn't very pretty. The air was dark from the smoke that came from the factories down in Bowerstone, but she guessed it was not in her hands what would happen to that hole of a town. "_Guess it's best for me to stay out of it anyway, wouldn't want my head blown off either._" She thought as she emptied her pipe, and went inside to check on the packing.

There were a lot of people at this base who helped them packing everything up and loading stuff onto several carriages. It went quickly and within two hours they were all set to go.

Teddy was this bandit-clan's next leader. Her father was the current one and since Teddy was his only child, she would take his place when he died. She didn't want to be called "a _leader_"; she just wanted to smack people around to her own will. She was completely fine with her position as it was.

One of the carriages they had was in a beautiful shade of mahogany and inside it was draped with curtains and pillows in several fabrics. One of the clan's previous leaders stole it from an old king, many years ago. It's a miracle it's still running. She'd been told it was an easy task, since the guards weren't as paranoid as now, but still, they stole it.

Teddy sat inside it and watched as the landscape of Albion slowly passed by, which was basically the only thing she did while travelling by carriage. The rhythm of the carriage doing small jumps along the way calmed her and slowly, she faded into sleep.

It took about two hours in carriage to arrive at their base, in which her bandit "co-workers" welcomed the "Oh so well known Teddy". She'd earned the title only by being the boss' daughter, but that didn't mean she liked it… She didn't, not one bit. She didn't want everyone to know who she was.

"Eyh! Teddeh!" It was one of the drunks in here, Anthon. "What do you want, Anthon?" Teddy sighed. "Whaddaya say _-hic-_ why don't we go somewhere more… _Private_, ye and I?" He replied, drunk as always. "No, I'm busy." She said, sounding more polite than she wanted to. "Sweeteyh… I know you don't like me anymoe, but seriously, you look so tense. Lemme fix that"

He grabbed her shoulders and started to give her a massage. "Stop" Teddy said, making tight fists of her hands.

He wouldn't listen and started to kiss her neck gently. "But don't ya wanna have fun again, my sweet? Like that lasht ti-"Teddy gathered all her power to drive her elbow in his stomach. He squealed and fell to his knees. "I never give more than one warning, remember that" She said. "You're nah fun 'neymore, my teddybear…" He laughed. Teddy drew her gun and pointed it to his face. "Don't you _dare_ call me that" She snarled. Anthon put his hands up, showing the dirty palms that'd been on her shoulders just a few moments ago. They made Teddy shrug.

Anthon didn't smile anymore, he just got up on his feet and walked away, whispering "_Bitch_…" as he went along.

Teddy kept walking. She was heading to the main villa, where she and her father lived. She could see the watchtower that poked up between all the small taverns in this place. Eventually she got there. Their villa wasn't that big, really, in comparison to the ones at Millfields, but it was all they had.


End file.
